AIR
by Harco8059
Summary: They taken for granted the most precious person in their lives. Now, they will face the consequences for their actions.


**A/N: Yes, I know I have to update my other stories since I didn't update it for a year… Wow… Time does really fly. The only excuse that I can give to you guys were because of all the upcoming fanfic and updates of my stories are gone. My laptop got crash and all of my files are all wipe out. Not to mention, I have to find a job because I am broke so I can buy a new one. *cries in agony* So I apologize and please bare this new fanfic of mine.. I know I don't have the right to write a new one because I still have pending fics but I can't help it.. I'm very sorry.. -_-**

**Summary: They taken for granted the most precious person in their lives. Now, they will face the consequences for their actions. **

**Pairings: GoM/Kuroko, hints of Kagami/Kuroko and Origawa/Kuroko**

**Warning: Grammatical Errors, M/M**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"_No! It can't be"_

"_Please don't take him away from me!"_

"_Tetsu, I'm sorry. I will do anything. Just please!"_

"_Tetsuya"_

"_Don't leave me please!"_

_The geniuses called Generation of Miracles break down in front of their shadow. It's the first time they cried without fear of having seen being weak. _

_The lone bed where Kuroko Tetsuya lies, he is sick from brain tumor. The doctor says there's nothing they can do because it's already severe and too late. His parents went outside to eat since they stayed by their son's side and haven't eaten yet. Momoi force them to eat while promising that she and the Kiseki no sedai will stay and take of Tetsuya since the Seirin and Kagami just went home. _

_Momoi sat one of the chair in the corner. She never stop sobbing when the news hit her. _

_The Kiseki no Sedai feel numb and broken like their heart and soul is being crush into pieces. They are indebted to the small figure on the bed. Kuroko bring them back their passion for basketball, remind them again how to love the sport all over again, he also make them realize that playing with a team is so much fun than playing solo. _

_They wish that they should be the one getting sick not the person they come to love and cherish. _

"_E-everyone…" Kuroko groans in pain._

_Kise goes directly at the left side of the bed and mutters "Shhh… Don't speak Kurokocchi, save your strength" his eyes are puffy and red. _

'_Kurokocchi is the only person in this world can crack this façade of mine. He's the only one can make me smile like there's no tomorrow. He's also the only one can make my life as a whole. Kurokocchi is my world and if I lost him now…' the blond model bit his lips hard enough to bleed. _

_Akashi cupped the smooth face of the phantom player. He's currently sitting at the right side of their shadow. _

'_Tetsuya looks fragile. It makes my heart ache for seeing him like this.' He uses his other hand to clutch his chest unwillingly. 'Tetsuya changes me and I like it. He makes me sees things besides Winning. He makes me see that friendship is more important than winning but today I finally realize what's more important than friendship and winning. It is you, Tetsuya and without you Tetsuya, my life will be empty again' _

_Aomine just squeezes his eyes while clasping with both hands of the right hand of his shadow. He's still kneeling at the right side of the bed and didn't know how many hours had gone by but he didn't care. All he cares is for his shadow to be healthy again and not this person who let out a whimper or groans out of pain. _

'_Tetsu, be strong! You still have to see when I beat that dumb light of yours in order for you to become my shadow again. The biggest mistake that I ever make in my entire life is when I let you go, when I've just taken you for granted and when I didn't believe your words. Tetsu I will change myself to become the man worthy of you and a man worthy to walk besides you. You are my only shadow. Please, I'm begging you. Don't leave me.' Tears of depression, fear and love mix all together. _

_Midorima grazes his lips unto Kuroko's left ankle. He's kneeling like Aomine but he is in the left side. They don't need chairs to sit, they just need to see and touch Kuroko Tetsuya to confirm that he is still with them. _

'_Don't you ever dare give up Kuroko. I'm sure you can beat this and I still need to prove it to you that shooting is the best than dunking. I.. We.. I need you Kuroko. I need you in my life. I probably wouldn't say this in front of you but I do really need you T-tetsuya.'_

_Murasakibara's eyes were blank and distant but there are tear stain in his cheeks like the rest of them. He gives little kisses unto Kuroko's right ankle._

'_Kuro-chin, Kuro-chin, Kuro-chin, Kuro-chin. I won't let you go.. I will die if you die Kuro-chin. You are the only reason why playing basketball now is fun'_

_The five prodigies can only wish that Kuroko will be healthy again but deep down inside of them, knows that it will never be okay. _

_Since then the Generation of Miracles never left Kuroko's side. _

_They barely slept and eat. All they want is to make sure that Kuroko is still alive. _

_Day by day, Kuroko Tetsuya is getting worst. He never stop whimpering, sometimes he vomits blood. _

_For Seirin, it's too painful to watch their teammate getting weaker and weaker. _

_For Momoi, its heart breaking to see the love of her life slowly dying. _

_And For Kiseki no Sedai, it feels like their soul just died. _

_They want to take away the pain that their shadow is having, they want to protect him and cherish him. They should have done that while they are still in the middle school but it's too late. They taken Tetsuya for granted, use him when they needed him and throw him away when they think that no one beats them but themselves. _

_They want to pay for their faults, they want Tetsuya to feel that they needed him and they can't imagine a life without him. _

_But those plans will never be real._

_Few days later. _

_The burial is loud from sobs and cries even the sky seems sympathetic of the day. The rain pours quietly and softly like tears that flows down of every people who loves Kuroko Tetsuya. _

_Today is the day when they buried their beloved Tetsuya. _

_Momoi and Riko can't stop from sobbing. _

_The Seirin can't stop from crying and showing their pain. _

_Kagami and the Kiseki no Sedai faces remain blank but their eyes were hollow and deep and their skin was sick pale. All of their tears were already shed, they can't cry anymore. All they feel is numbness and emptiness like their soul has been suck out. _

_They can never again gaze those blue sky eyes, they can never again see those rare smile that the owner gives, they can never again feel that smooth and warm skin under their fingertips when they touch him and they can never again hear that polite tone of his. _

_Most importantly, they never had the chance to confess that they love him so much. _

_They can still hear the last words of their beloved._

"_Thank you so much for playing with me" the shadow uttered those words and with a smile in his face, Kuroko Tetsuya takes his last breath._

* * *

><p><em>Shall I continue? Since I'm sucks at writing and updating... *cries* sorry. <em>


End file.
